The placement of bolts and other fasteners that require the use of a socket wrench are often mounted at a variety of different angles that make it difficult or impossible to turn the wrench for a variety of reasons. Current socket wrenches have fixed perpendicular angles between the handle and drive head. Even when at a small angle to the axis of a bolt these socket wrenches become difficult or impossible to use. The more obscure the angle of the bolt, the less effective these socket wrenches become. Current solutions require the use of an angle adapter but those are limited in angle adjustment, do not automatically adjust and extend the length of the drive shaft making them difficult to use in tight spaces. Therefore, what is needed is an improved socket wrench.